


Ice Cream, Loki and Love

by JulesVern1967



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Feast, Fluff, Ice Cream, Loki - Freeform, Love, Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls for one of earth best confections, and the girl who introduces him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream, Loki and Love

"Loki!" "Loki!" "Where are you brother?" 

Thor was striding thru Loki's apartments looking for his adopted brother. 

"Come on Loki, show yourself, I don't have time for your games!" 

Thor rounded a corner a walked straight into Loki. 

"Ooffh! Dammit Thor." 

Loki stood rubbing his nose, staring angrily at Thor. 

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my dinner?" 

"Loki," Thor bellowed, "where have you been? I've been all thru your apartments and yet you claim to have been eating your dinner!" 

Loki glared at Thor with a smug look on his face. 

"Brother, come closer," Thor demanded. 

"What for?" Loki snapped, getting impatient with Thor's rudeness. With a roll of his eyes Loki took a step closer. Thor grabbed Loki's chin in his large hand and roughly tilted his face into the lamplight. 

"You been to Midgard again! You've been told to stay away from there!" 

"What makes you think you're so smart as to know I've been to Midgard, Thor?" 

"Loki, you may be the God of Mischief, but you arn't very good at hiding evidence! You have Midgardian food on you chin." 

Loki flushed with embarrassment, but covered it with anger. 

" Thor, you know not of which you speak. I had gone to New York City at the request of mother!" 

"Mother? Thor laughed, "Was mother in need of an iced treat then? Loki, I know when you are lying! You know trouble always finds you in New York. Now what is going on?" Thor demanded. 

"Shut up brother, I do not have to answer you, you are not yet my king!" And with that an angry Loki strode past Thor who watched him go, slamming the door to his bedchamber behind him.  


Alone in his room, Loki went over to the table that held a wash basin and cloth. Dipping the cloth into the cool water, he peered into the reflecting glass on the wall, looking for the tell tale evidence of his trip tonight. Aha, there it was. A smudge of dark chocolate marked his pale chin. Loki rubbed it gingerly and the mark disappeared. Looking at himself again, he noticed something different about the reflection looking back at him. It was very subtle. What was it? Somehow he looked slightly different. Loki was sure no one else would notice. But he did. His eyes were shining, and there was a faint pink hue in his cheeks. As he studied himself in the mirror a slight smile crept across his face. He turned away, slowing pacing across his bedchamber, deep in thought. Ice cream. It was the ice cream that first made him go there. But it was luck, pure luck that led him into HER store. Ice cream was an unusual Midgardian treat that he experienced the first time he visited Earth. In between killing New Yorkers and trying to enslave the city, he found himself hiding in the shadows of a building, waiting for a good time to make his next move. While he waited, he watched humans across the road inside a store, sitting and eating a most unusual food. Spoonfuls of a frozen, creamy looking treat, being held within a delicate vessel. And then, much to Loki's surprise, they ate the vessel! It was all very surreal. I the midst of all the blood and chaos, this little shop stood in complete contrast to everything Loki knew. After 10 minutes of observation, once the shop was empty, Loki's curiosity got the best of him, and he left the shadows to walk across the road, and into the bright, happy little ice cream shop.  


A bell tinkled as Loki came thru the door, making him wince. He just wanted to go in, get the treat, and get out. He didn't want to announce his arrival! He nonchalantly made his way over to the glass case where the icy confections were stored. Suddenly, a young woman came out from a back room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the tall, dark haired god. Loki lifted his eyes to look at her, then clearing his throat, said, "I should like a serving of this iced confection, young maiden." The girl behind the counter let her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. Who was this lunatic? But she knew better than to make a big deal and try to kick him out. That never went well. She probably wouldn't get paid for the ice cream, but that was better than overturned chairs and an angry, swearing, crazy man. 

"Ok, well, what flavour do you want?" The girl eyed his suspiciously. 

"Flavour?" Loki asked looking up at the girl, "What flavours are these before me?" 

Mesmerized, Loki listened as she rhymed off all the flavours, watching her point at the different ice creams. 

"Well, there's blueberry, chocolate, chocolate cherry, strawberry, rocky road, caramel ripple, cheesecake...." 

Loki looked shrewdly thru the case, unable to decide. "Just pick for me 'Little One' and put it in one of those edible vessels." 

Loki motioned at the cones on a tray. The young woman grabbed a cone, opened the lid of the case and scooped out a large amount of chocolate cherry. She reached over the counter and handed the cone to Loki. Loki took the cone wordlessly and set some bills on the counter. He turned around and walked towards the door. Hand on the door knob, Loki stopped and turned around. Searching for the young lady, He observed her wiping up the counter. Feeling eyes on her, she stopped and looked up. Loki locked eyes with her, searched her face for a moment, then nodded his head in thanks and disappeared into the night.

Jennifer shut out the lights, locked the door, and headed out front of the store. She hopped into her little car to head home. She was thinking about her last customer, the tall dark haired man. He was dressed impeccably, but he didn't seem to be from New York. She was too nervous at the time, but now, in the safety of her car, she returned her thoughts to this mysterious man. There was something regal, noble about him. The way he carried himself. Effortlessly, almost arrogantly. Sexily. Oh god. Was she actually attracted to this guy? He was rather handsome. No. Beautiful was more fitting. Painfully beautiful. With icy blue eyes, dark lashes and hair and pale, flawless skin. And when he turned to leave and they locked eyes, she swore she saw desire in them. Goosebumps came up on her arms. Was that desire, or was it danger?  


Jennifer was sleeping peacefully when Loki appeared in her room. He stood beside her bed and watched her. Laying there she looked small and doll-like. Her dark hair fanned out around her pillow, she had kicked her blankets down to the bottom of the bed. She wore a short gown, nothing fancy, with a kitten design printed on it. Loki could make out the shape of her legs in the moonlit room. The gown was very short. Loki wondered if she wore any undergarments, or if he could see her quim if her gown was just a touch higher. His face reddened at that thought. He should not be here, should not be having such fantasies about a human woman. Had he not recently called Thor weak for following Jane around like a hungry puppy? And now here he was, Loki, the God of Mischief, standing in the bedroom of a Midgardian, staring at her while she slept.

That was weeks ago. Now it looks like his covert trips to Midgard had been found out. Loki had just arrived back to Asgard when he had hear Thor's thunderous footsteps and bellows of his name. Now, alone in his bed chamber, he poured himself some wine and settled into his favourite chair with his newest book. This is how his servant found him in the morning. 

"Prince Loki, come, the sun has risen long ago and your brother is waiting for you." 

Loki was awake, he just hadn't bothered moving or opening his eyes. 

"My brother can wait," a sleepy Loki said with eyes still shut. 

"As you wish master." 

The servant left the room, leaving behind a tray of hot breakfast. Eventually the aromas were speaking to Loki's empty stomach. After all, he did not eat dinner last night, only that creamy delight the girl called 'ice cream'. Loki was ravenous and he quickly devoured his meal. He ran his own bath, unattended and quickly washed himself. Next he donned his battle gear and headed out the doors to meet his older brother in the arena.

"Loki, so glad you could join us!" Thor greeted Loki loudly, the other soldiers laughing. Loki shot them a dangerous look and they immediately shut up. 

"Come on men, let's get back to work," Thor commanded. 

Loki spent the rest of the day wielding a sword, throwing knives and practising hand to hand combat with the men and Sif. 

When he was finished he went to the baths to be properly washed, and then massaged and perfumed. He dressed in his evening finery and went to join everyone for dinner. The dining hall was noisy as usual, but the din died down when Odin, his wife and two sons came in. Once they had taken their seats, the talking and laughing continued.  


"Loki," Odin began, " Thor tells me you have been sneaking off to Midgard again." 

Loki shot Thor daggers with his eyes. Thor pretended to be observing the servant pouring his drink. 

"Is this true son?" Odin asked. 

Loki thought for a moment, and then said, " yes father, it is true." 

"Loki, you know it is forbidden to go to Midgard now, especially you. There is too much temptation there for you, too much danger." 

Odin regarded his youngest son with gentle eyes. Loki always found a way to be in the middle of all the action. But he also always managed to come out unscathed. Still, Odin worried that one day it would not be so. He also worried Loki was alone too much. He encouraged Thor to include Loki whenever possible. Odin knew Thor loved Loki fiercely, but Loki often made it difficult for Thor to show that. Frigga looked upon the face of her youngest son. She could tell there was something going on behind his emerald green eyes. 

"Father, I'm not going for any reason other than to enjoy the bounty of their earth," Loki explained. 

Thor let our a big bellowing laugh. "You can't be serious Loki! You're going back and forth to Midgard just for the ice treats? Me thinks maybe it's the Midgardian woman that gives you the ice treats!" 

Everyone at the table smiled knowingly and laughed, but Loki remained cool. 

Frigga looked at her adopted son, feeling embarrassed for him. Frigga stood up and went to Loki's chair. 

"Loki, come, I wish to speak alone with you." 

Loki reluctantly took his mothers hand and stood. He let her lead him away from the dining hall, down the corridor and out the doors to the gardens. They walked arm in arm, the sun so bright it made them squint. Frigga would stop at every flower she loved, would comment on them, or just stoop over to smell them. Loki so loved his mother. His birth mother was unknown to him. The only mother he ever knew was Frigga, gentle, soft, kind Frigga. She was the only person Loki truly trusted with his heart and soul. They had a special bond. Frigga knew early on that Loki was always going to need a bit more attention, a bit more love and reassurance than Thor. Thor was going to be a king, and was confident in his ways as a king should be. Frigga was fiercely proud of Thor and all he had become. As she was Loki, but Loki didn't have the same confidence. He needed reassurance now and then to help keep his jealousy at bay and to see that he was loved the same as Thor, if he would just be accepting of it.

They stopped at the edge of the river, and Frigga turned to talk to Loki. Taking both his hands in hers, she looked at his beautiful face. Large green eyes, fringed with black lashes. Pale, perfect skin. Jet black hair, beautiful hair that ran to his shoulders. Loki was looking down, caressing Friggas hands with his thumbs. When he looked up, Frigga saw his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. 

"Loki my son, what is it?" Frigga asked anxiously. 

Loki tried to turn away, but Frigga caught his arm and pulled him back. 

"It's stupid mother. It's nothing, nothing at all." 

"Loki, it must be something to bring you to tears my love. Tell me what's wrong." 

Loki wiped his eyes quickly with the back of his hands. He felt foolish and about 10 years old. Here he was a grown man of 28 years and he was crying to his mother! He took a deep breath and told Frigga the reason for his emotion. 

"Mother, the reason I've been going to Midgard the last few weeks is that I have fallen in love with a Midgardian woman." 

Frigga was shocked. 

"Loki, this is what all your trips have been about?" A look of relief came over her face. 

"Your father and Thor were worried you were trying to form alliances, trying to build an army, for some unknown attack you were planning for New York again." The relief was obvious on her face. 

Looking up at Loki with a smile, she asked "Who is this girl Loki? Tell me, I must know about this creature who has managed to capture my handsome sons heart." 

Loki spent the next few minutes telling Frigga about Jennifer. And then he finished up by telling her that Jennifer doesn't have a clue he feels this way. That in fact he has only talked to her when he gets ice cream. 

"Loki," Frigga exclaimed, "you have to tell her, this is special, you can't let this pass by". 

Loki knew Frigga was right, but the Midgardian people were so foreign to him. He didn't understand their ways. How could they love one another one day, then be ready to go to war with each other another? Asgardians were a fighting kind, but to fight amongst themselves as a population was unheard of. Individual strains happened occasionally, but they always remained as one force when it came to war. Loki knew the reason for his trepidation was the uncertainty he felt about Jennifer's reaction to him. At first she had always eyed his warily when he came in, although it was true she had become more relaxed when he showed up lately. At first he felt awkward, ordering an ice cream. He used the time it took for her to scoop the ice cream to observe her. She had lovely tan skin, large dark eyes and beautiful, long dark hair. He noticed some days, if the sun was shining thru the shop windows, that he could see streaks of auburn in her hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, with thick eyelashes. The corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled and dimples appeared on her cheeks. She had lovely expressive lips, lush and looked like they would be lovely to kiss. She liked to wear blue jeans, always with a belt and a different belt buckle each time Loki saw her. He had seen these belts on Asgardians from time to time, usually by large burly men in cowboy hats. She usually wore a simple tshirt tucked in and boots on her feet. This was in such contrast to Asgardian women. Asgardian women wore elaborate clothes made from yards of the finest silk, satin slippers on their feet and pearls and jewels in their hair. They often dedicated hours each day to this adornment. Loki found such things as a waste of time, and became tired of many of these women very quick after he bed them. None of them conversed about anything that interested him. But on Midgard it was different. The women there often behaved like the men, participating in sports, travelling wherever they wished and even training in combat. This impress Loki and his curiosity grew more and more everytime he visited. Loki learned Jennifer was very kind to most people. He had seen her refuse money from some people, a poor looking man in a wheelchair, a mother with 2 hungry looking children. He knew this beautiful woman with the kind heart was unlike anyone he had ever met. And after many weeks of visiting her store, he knew he was falling in love with her. Many times Loki would appear in her apartment, and just stand and watch her sleep. He knew he shouldn't, but this way he could study her face in peace. He knew she had tanned skin, and skin that was lighter under her clothes from the lines on her shoulders. She had a sprinkling of freckles on her nose. A light scar on her lip from a long ago cut. She would sometimes sigh deeply, kick her blankets off, or mumble some unintelligible word. And one time she actually opened her eyes, sat up and said, "who's there?" Loki disappeared immediately. He stayed away for a week then before he had the courage to go back. And this was when he had his talk with Frigga. Frigga promised she would convince Odin that there would be no trouble from Loki while he ventured to Midgard. Loki decided he would make his next move tomorrow night. 

The next day he went into the ice cream store and Jennifer gave him a smile when she looked up. Loki was sure it was just wishful thinking, but she seemed friendlier since the night she almost caught him observing her. 

Jennifer smiled and said " good afternoon, looking for your usual? Or are you going to try something new today?" Loki peered into the ice cream freezer. He had been stuck on chocolate mint for a while now. There were only 2 flavours left that he hadn't tried. But which one to pick next? 

"Tell me 'Little One,' what should I pick next? I can't decide, Smarties or Jamoca Almond Fudge?" 

Jennifer smiled slightly at Loki's name for her. And to hear him say Smarties in such a formal way was hilarious. In the weeks he had be coming in he had been nothing but polite to her. Often intense and serious, but always a gentleman. She found she looked forward to this mysterious and handsome mans visits. Sometimes it was twice a week, sometimes only once. But she found herself continually glancing at the door awaiting his arrival. And lately she had been dreaming about him too. Mostly just having conversations in her dreams, but the last one shook her up. She dreamed he was kneeling beside her bed, gently shaking her awake. He put a finger to his lips, telling her not to speak. He stood up and bent over to gently pick her up in his arms. He was so strong, it took him no effort at all. He carried her thru the darkened room and settled into the rocking chair on the other side of the room. With his hand he smoothed the hair back from her face. He stared into her eyes, then pulled her in and kissed her. The kiss started off timid and soft, but the feelings that welled up in Jennifer caused her to become more passionate, kissing him more fiercely. Loki was taken aback, not expecting her response. Jennifer was trying to climb over him, clawing at his clothes, ripping his shirt. And when she looked into his eyes, they were aflame with fire, actually glowing red. Shocked, she sat straight up in bed, eyes flying open, searching the dark before she realized it was only a dream. But now, since that night, she could not stop thinking about his lips. About his kiss, the sweet taste of his mouth, his hands wrapped around her. And now, everytime Loki came into her shop, butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She and Loki seemed to share an unspoken knowledge that neither one of them had the nerve to voice. 

"Well, which shall it be?" Loki asked, snapping her back from her thoughts. 

She looked Loki in the eye and said, "Jamoca Almond Fudge, definitely. Smarties is usually a kids flavour, definitely not you." 

Loki frowned at this. Jennifer noticed his pale, pale skin, his black shiny hair. Even when he smiled, he still had a menacing look to him. 'But it suits him' she thought. It's very sexy. Jennifer blushed at her own thoughts. This did not go unnoticed by Loki. It gave him the nerve to speak further with the beautiful Midgardian. 

"Young lady, I have noticed you seem to be alone. Do you not have a male with whom you share your time?" 

Jennifer looked at him with surprise. Loki just stood there, waiting for an answer. 

"Um, no," was all she could manage. 

"May I share some of your time this evening? I should like to get to know you further, speak with you. I would be pleased if I could join you when your shop closes." 

Loki looked at her expectantly. Jennifer's heart raced. What should she say? Oh God! Before she knew what she was saying, the word 'yes' came out of her mouth. Loki smiled one of his rare smiles. 

"Then I shall see you later, M'lady." Loki turned and walked out. 

Jennifer locked up the shop. The handsome man didn't come back as promised. 'Its probably for the best anyways' she thought. But she felt disappointed still. She drove home, let herself into her darkened apartment, and kicked off her boots. She flicked on the lights and gasped when she saw Loki in her living room. He had been standing stock still, his jacket was folded neatly over the back of a recliner. When Jennifer turned quickly back to the door, Loki stepped forward. "M'lady, please, don't be afraid. I mean you no harm." Jennifer stopped and spun around, one hand on the door handle. 

"How did you know where I live, how did you get in here?" "I trusted you, and all this time you've been stalking me!" 

Jennifer was shaking now. 

Loki was confused. 

"No, it's not like that 'Little One' please let me explain." 

"Explain? Explain? What is there to explain? You've broke into my apartment! Get out now!" 

Loki looked Jennifer. He was at a loss for an explanation. How did he explain how he got in her apartment? He blew it. His mind raced. How did he fix this? How could he make her understand? He didn't know how. Loki headed for the door Jennifer held open. He paused at the threshold. Looking down at her, Loki reached up to stroke her cheek but Jennifer blanched at his touch. Dropping his hand, and with a painful expression on his beautiful face, he muttered "I'm sorry Little One," then he disappeared thru the door. 

Jennifer shut the door and leaned against it. Her heart was racing, her cheeks hot. She reached up to touch her face, Loki's hand had felt cool upon her cheek. Her mind was racing. 'How did he get in here? If he meant her harm, why did he just leave when she told him too? Hadn't he always been a total gentleman? What was it about him that was so intriguing. Why was she questioning her feelings about a man who had just broke into her apartment. And the most upsetting of all, what if all the dreams she had been having about him weren't just dreams? What if they were real? Could he have been in her room all those nights?' 

She shivered at the idea. And then suddenly, a realization swept over her like a tsunami. The reason he was so different, the reason he was in her dreams and in her apartment. That face. That beautiful, evil face. The man she had just kicked out of her apartment was Loki! Loki, who was all over the news last month, Loki, the God of Mischief! 

Jennifer tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. Her mind kept turning over the events of the last few weeks. Combing over what she knew about Loki, about Asgard and the gods who lived there. She had to be in a weird, messed up dream. But no matter how she tried to convince herself it wasn't so, she was thrilled and excited and a little scared when she realized Loki had a thing for her.  


Loki had stood outside Jennifer's apartment, unsure of what to do next. 'Gods!' This woman had entered his mind and he couldn't shut her out. Now he understood how Thor was at Janes mercy. How his brother, the God of Thunder, was reduced to a babbling fool. A fool was exactly how Loki felt right now. 

For the next two hours Loki wandered the streets of New York. A cool wind lifted his long hair, cleared his mind. He thought of Frigga and her advice, 'you cannot let this opportunity slip by.' Finally, Loki made up his mind. He turned around and headed back to Jennifer's apartment.  


Turning onto her street, he saw a small figure standing in the front door of Jennifer's apartment building. He could tell it was her, and his heart skipped a beat. As he got closer, he could see she had wrapped herself in a cashmere pashmina. She opened the door and tentatively approached him.  


"Loki?" His heart melted hearing her say his name. He had waited so long to hear her say it. "Yes, Jennifer, I am Loki." Saying her name aloud felt foreign on his tongue. She took another step, so she was right in front of him. 

Looking up into his emerald green eyes, she took a moment to calm her nerves and then said, "Loki, I don't know why, But...I'm...there's something about you," her voice was barely a whisper. "Why am I not afraid of you? Why am I drawn to you, like a moth to a flame?" They stared at each other a moment, then Loki reached and pulled Jennifer into his strong embrace. She felt her eyes flutter closed, Loki's hand, fingers entwined in her long dark hair, tilted her head back, giving him access to her lips and then Loki's mouth was upon hers. Hungrily, he enveloped her in a kiss like no other she had experienced before. The warm scent of his skin surrounded her, the sweet taste of his mouth filled her mouth and his magical tongue worked like an aphrodisiac on her. Jennifer's legs went weak and she felt Loki steady her. When he pulled back from their kiss Jennifer felt woozy and Loki's eyes were full of hunger. She could read Loki's mind, she knew what he wanted, what she wanted. A weak "Yes," was all she could manage. 

Suddenly, she and Loki were in her room, dimly lit with an array of fairy lights she kept up year round. Loki's jacket and shoes were gone, as were Jennifer's pashmina and boots. She was holding Loki's hand and he now took her other hand in his too. He raised up her hand and one at a time kissed each fingertip. Jennifer was shaking, knew it was crazy, but she was wild for this beautiful man, and there was no stopping now. When she looked upon his face she felt like she would cry, his beauty was limitless. He literally stole her breath away. 

"Jennifer, I want you so badly. If you want me to leave, tell me now, for I shan't be strong enough once I lie with you. You have rendered me incapable of controlling my desire, no small feat for a Midgardian. But your face, your body, everything about you, renders me at your mercy." The hungry look from Jennifer was all Loki needed before his lips and hands were on her. Jennifer's hands reached up and grabbed Loki's hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her. Loki backed her up to the wall, pushing his entire body against her, his desire very evident against her belly. He yanked the front of her shirt, all the buttons flying in every direction. Loki's mouth was on her neck, Jennifer, eyes closed, close to collapse. Her breathing became ragged, her chest heaving. Loki stopped to look at her open shirt, her breasts, her black lace bra. 

"Jennifer, do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked breathlessly. 

"Show me Loki," was all she answered, her voice raw with lust. 

She was pulling at Loki's shirt unsuccessfully, so he momentarily pulled back and removed it over his head himself. 'Oh God' Jennifer thought silently. He's flawless. Loki's pale chiseled abs, strong arms and smooth hard chest made Jennifer's breath catch in her throat. 

"You are a God," she whispered. 

Loki undid her pants, and slid them down her legs, his fingers pushing gently into her flesh as he did so. They fell with a light thunk, and the she stepped out of them. Jennifer traced the line of Loki's pants along his abdomen with her fingers. When she came back to his faint happy trail she heard him suck his breath in. Fumbling with his button unsuccessfully, Loki put his hands over Jennifer's and helped her open his pants. Pulling on them, working them over his hips, Loki's impressive erection sprang free. Taking his penis in her hand she crushed herself against him. Large and velvety soft, it was very obvious to Jennifer now that he was an Asgardian God. It briefly crossed her mind that this large manhood of his may not fit her small body. Covering her mouth with his, Loki tugged at Jennifer's panties and they gave way as the delicate lace ripped easily. Loki picked Jennifer up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back was against the wall. Loki easily maneuvered Jennifer so her wet opening was directly over the head of his penis. His fingers stroked back and forth, making sure she was ready to accept him. When she started to beg him, beg for release, Loki could hold back no more. It took all his strength not to just slam into her. Holding Jnnifer under her thighs, he eased the head into her slowly, and felt her gasp as he was immediately blocked by her lack of width for him. Loki stopped, and he waited...murmured sweetness into her ears. Midgardian woman were small and she was so tight but he knew what to do. He suckled her breasts, fondled her clit, and finally when she was crying out, Loki knew she would be ready. He pushed all the way in and filled her completely. Jennifer felt she was going to come immediately, but suddenly Loki stilled within her. "Ahh," were the only words she had as she told herself to relax her muscles. He filled her so much, so completely and the feeling was unbelievable. "Is it too much for you pet?" Loki questioned looking into her face. Jennifer, with half closed eyes just shook her head "no." Loki chuckled and nipped her neck. Loki gently pulled back, and with a grunt pushed up, filling her to capacity again. Jennifer moaned this time, softly, into Loki's hair. Loki had Jennifer pushed against the wall, using it to keep her in place. One hand circled her sensitive nub, the other worked her nipple, pulling and pinching gently. Loki set a pace of pulling out slowly and then pushing back into the deep heat of Jennifer's sex. Jennifer was quivering all over, a sweet delicious pull building quickly in her muscles deep inside. Every fibre of her being was wrapped up around that one small nub of her clitorus, and she knew at any moment that tightly wound spring was going to shatter and send pulses flying out from her sex and crash in waves over and over. And she was right as with another hard thrust she was calling out Loki's name, the air tight and constricted in her throat, his name a garbled high pitches verion that made Loki spew his own seed deeply into her core. Shuddering, Loki clung to Jennifer with both arms wrapped around her , one hand in her hair holding her still. His lips were on hers and his tongue slowed languidly, as did his penis, pushing in, and keeping it pushed hard and deep into her pelvis. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they clung tenderly to each other. When their breathing returned to normal, Loki carried Jennifer over to the bed and tenderly set her down. He climbed in beside her, pulling the sheet up to their waists, wrapping Jennifer in his arms, pulling her into his chest. She nuzzled her face into Loki's neck, feeling his soft hair, his soft skin, and taught muscles. He was even warm now. Nestled in Loki's arms, the dark haired girl from the ice cream shop felt every inch the goddess. "I have dreamed of making love to you for so long little one." Loki said turning to Jennifer. She pulled back and looked her God of Mischief in the eyes. "It was amazing Loki," She replied shyly. She could hardly believe she was here in his arms. And now that they had had sex, she felt she finally knew what the secret was Loki had behind his eyes everytime he looked at her. And she knew now this is what she also wanted. After a long moment Jennifer asked, "are you hungry Loki, thirsty?" "Oh gods yes!" He replied, " Tell me Little One, do you have any ice cream?" Jennifer started laughing. "My sweet," Loki said softly, "I have so much to tell you, so much to share with you." Jennifer's thoughts flitted over what she knew of Loki, none of it good. But it can't be all true she thought. This gentle Asgardian who held her tightly, was so big, so strong she didn't know what to believe. But when Loki pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead, and thru his smile said, "I love you Little One." Jennifer decided it didn't matter, she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment...im new at this and your feedback is important to me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
